


Drive Home

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius loves when Remus drives. He's driving them to their new home.





	Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from my old tumblr

Sirius stared out the window from the truck that Remus was driving. The truck was a gift from Remus’s parents for his sixteenth birthday. The two of them were taking a drive to their new place. Even though they could travel magically, Sirius was in love with riding around with Remus driving. Sometimes he turned into Padfoot and stuck his head out the window.  
“Would you be interested in teaching me how to drive one day,” Sirius asked breaking the peaceful silence.  
Remus laughed. “Are you being serious?”  
“Yes. Stop laughing at me Moony. I know it sounds crazy but I want to learn Muggle things. You look like you’re having fun.”  
“I’ll consider it sometime,” Remus told Sirius with a smile. Sirius scooted closer to Remus and rested his shoulder on his lovers. After a couple hours they arrived at their house.  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus after he got out of the truck. “I love you and am so happy to have you.”  
“You too,” Remus told him. The two of them went inside their home. They had spent much of the past couple of days moving their things in from Remus’s parents home and James’s parents home.  
“Gonna be weird not living with Prongs. I’m glad though. He always has a way of interrupting our alone time,” Sirius said placing kisses all over Remus’s neck.  
Remus laughed. “You had no boundaries for privacy. He’ll be happy he’s not living with us anymore. Let’s go to our room. I have a surprise for you. While you were talking to James, I snuck back here and did some things.”  
“What kind of things,” Sirius asked excitedly.  
Remus opened the door to their bedroom where they found their bed covered in rose petals. Sirius’s favorite candy was laying on his pillow along with a necklace that had a star and moon on it that Sirius had been eyeing. “Moony. You’re the best!”  
“I know. You’re welcome.”  
Sirius pulled Remus down for a kiss before pushing him onto the bed so he could work on getting his clothes off. Remus swatted his hand away. “Not so fast. I have one more thing for you. Close your eyes.”  
Sirius reluctantly closed his eyes as Remus pulled out something from the drawer beside their bed. “Open them.” When Sirius opened his eyes he saw Remus on his knee in front of the bed with a ring in his hand. “I could ramble on about how much I love you and how happy you have made me over the years but I’m not going to. I just want to say that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you feel the same. Will you marry me?”  
“Yeah,” Sirius said grinning widely. “I’d love nothing more in the world than to marry you.” Sirius took the ring from his hands and put it on his finger. “And this matches my necklace.”  
“Yeah. I hoped you would like it.”  
“I don’t like it. I love it,” Sirius said with tears in his eyes. He pulled Remus up and on top of him.  
Remus smiled feeling relieved. “That makes me so happy.”


End file.
